


Perpetual Motion

by kiyala



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: They're created to fill a purpose, just as much as they're created to be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isshikisenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshikisenpai/gifts).



They meet each other when they're young, only recently having come into existence. Their eyes meet and it feels as though they've known each other for longer than either of them can measure. It's as if they come together because it's only natural that they do. 

Reaching for each other in unison, they clasp hands. 

"I'm Chrono."

The hand holding his grips a little tighter. "I'm Astro." 

 

(Somewhere, in a space that exists separate to their own, a pendulum swings through the air for the first time.)

 

"I think," Astro begins, sitting beside Chrono and turning his gaze to the stars, "our paths have been set for us."

Chrono turns to him, watching him with hooded eyes. He doesn't look to the night sky, content to watch his companion instead. "Written in the stars? Is that why you always look there?"

His mouth might still be covered, but Astro is smiling. Chrono has learned him well enough now to be able to tell. The thought fills him with warmth. 

"They're mine to gaze upon," Astro replies, then slants a look sideways. "It's in my name. Isn't that the point that you're trying to make, Chronomancer?" 

"Clever," Chrono hums, knowing that his own smile is just as obvious to Astro. "One step ahead of me, I see."

"Maybe our fates _have_ been carved into the stars. We have our roles. We were created with them." 

They were created together, Chrono thinks to himself. No, that's not entirely true. They were created for each other; not companions but counterparts. Like a beginning and end. 

 

(The pendulum reaches the highest point of its arc. Chrono watches as it swings back down, in the opposite direction.)

 

In the dying light of dusk, Astro takes a breath and breaks the comfortable silence between them. "Tell me. How does a timegazer watch time?"

Lying down on his back beside Astro, Chrono folds his arms behind his head. The sky above them is darkening, the first stars of the evening shining like diamonds. Chrono takes the time to consider his answer, knowing that Astro will wait. Time is a funny thing for them; it feels as though they exist in a void. Time passes, but it doesn't mean anything. Not yet. Chrono suspects that they're waiting for something, but he isn't sure what. 

"It's most obvious through change," he answers at length. He turns his head, looking at Astro and taking in all the slight differences he's noticed since they first met. 

"Not a very accurate measurement of time, is it?"

Chrono lets out a soft huff. "I never said I was measuring. I can be happy enough just observing."

Pulling his mask down, Astro smiles at him. It's enough to steal Chrono's breath away, the world spinning around him as he lies there, transfixed by the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. A perfect curve, he thinks, his fingers itching to trace it. 

"I know what it's like," Astro murmurs, ignoring the stars above their heads in favour of looking at Chrono, "to watch things purely because you find them interesting." 

 

(Where the pendulum finds Chrono, he knows that it will find Astro too.)

 

They both stop pulling their masks up. It's easier like this, not having to strain to hear each other, their voices naturally dropping in volume until most of their conversation is murmured instead. 

Sometimes, it feels as if the entire world is theirs, but they save their words for the space between them—decreasing over time, as Chrono watches on, cataloguing it at the back of his mind and taking quiet pleasure in the first brush of their shoulders against each other, then their arms, their hands, fingers linking first with their gloves on, then pulling apart just for long enough to take their gloves off.

"You make me feel like I'm losing my layers, one at a time." Astro smiles. "It isn't as terrifying as I would have thought." 

"Speak for yourself," Chrono mutters, his heart beating in his chest like a trapped and anxious animal. "Did you see this written in your stars too?"

"I don't need to look to them for this," Astro replies, pulling back so he can hold Chrono's gaze. "Not when I can look at you and see my path set out clearly enough already."

Chrono laughs quietly, stroking the back of his fingers down Astro's cheek. "Is that so?"

"We were made for this," Astro tells him. "Just as we learned to use the magic we were named for, side by side. I want to learn this with you." 

" _This_ ," Chrono breathes against Astro's lips. 

Their kiss is slow, lingering, and Chrono feels as if they are two halves becoming whole. He's reluctant to pull away, and Astro must feel the same because even when he pulls back, he rests their foreheads together.

"We could learn more," Astro murmurs, his voice laced with optimism. "We could practice. Gain mastery."

With a fond grin, Chrono pulls him into another kiss.

 

(The pendulum swings back and forth, without end, without slowing. A perfect moment stretched to eternity.)

 

They don't even know what they're looking for until they find it. 

Chrono and Astro pass their time in increasing familiarity, shedding their layers, closing the space between them. Astro's touch is a constant for Chrono; a hand lightly resting on his back, fingers stroking through his hair, lips against his own. They're sitting with their arms around each other when they both feel it, on some plane that exists apart from their own but still somehow connected. 

"Yuuya," Astro breathes, and Chrono feels as if he's known the name his entire life. 

"He's ready," Chrono replies, but what he means is that they are too. They've been waiting without knowing, but it's still satisfying to know that they don't have to wait any longer. 

"We need to prepare," Astro laughs, getting to his feet. "We won't make much of an impact like this."

They put their magician robes back on, with their gloves, their hats, and the rest of their costumes. Astro picks up his staff, as Chrono unwinds the gear from his gauntlet.

"He's searching for us," Astro sounds fond. "Just as we were searching for him. Let's not keep him waiting." 

Chrono reaches out his hand, smiling under his mask. "Together."

Astro links their fingers. "Of course."

 

(After all, pendulums are good at finding things.)


End file.
